Niñeros
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Simon y Baz cuidan de los hermanos del vampiro, pero algo arruina la noche.


**_Nota:_** _Uno más de estos dos chicos tan lindos. Y más importante aún, de la familia de Baz. Ojalá sea de su agrado._

* * *

Llevaban tres días de visita en la casa de la familia de Baz, cuando Simon oyó sin querer una discusión de los padres de su novio.

Hasta ahí, todo había sido raro e incómodo para el rubio, quien intentaba adaptarse a esa aristocrática familia, donde aún no era aceptado, siendo tan poca cosa para el perfecto primogénito de la familia. Él se consolaba con saber que había conquistado a las gemelas, a pesar de que Baz le restara importancia.

 _—_ _Las gemelas aman a todos —le decía—. Una vez pensé que las habían cambiado en la sala de maternidad. Pero parece que solo son demasiado como mi madrastra._

Simon consideró que discutir con Baz sobre sus hermanas era un poco tonto; después de todo, él las conocía más; pero le gustaba convencerse de que se las había ganado por motus propio; ellas ni siquiera le hablaban al principio y ahora siempre lo estaban invitando a jugar y ver películas infantiles.

Pero en fin, Simon estaba curioso sobre la discusión de los padres de Baz y a pesar de desear ignorar el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era extremadamente descotes, sabía que debía salir de ahí antes de sumar puntos a la lista del señor Grimm sobre por qué él era un mal partido para el único heredero de los Pitch (no que creyera que existía una lista redactada por el padre de su novio, pero seguro que tenía una mental). Así que, a regañadientes, el rubio giró sobre sus talones para escapar silenciosamente del lugar. Lástima que Baz caminara en dirección opuesta a la de él, por las escaleras, en ese instante.

—¿Te molesta cuidar a mis hermanos, esta noche? —le cuestionó, al tomarlo de la mano para que se detuviera.

Simon arrugó el entrecejo, algo confundido. No importaba cuanto amara a Baz, él seguía siendo difícil de leer, cuando se trataba de diferenciar los momentos en que bromeaba y los que no.

—No —masculló con la misma expresión extrañada, justo antes de que el vampiro continuara su camino para subir las escaleras, ignorando el intento de advertencia de Simon.

—Escucho mejor que tú, Snow —replicó, sin intentar bajar la voz, después de rodar los ojos—. Por eso subí —le explicó con desinterés, sin dejar de caminar, siendo seguido por su novio. Se detuvo frente a la puerta donde se hallaban sus padres, pareciendo dudar por primera vez. Por suerte para él, la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a su madrastra.

—¿Basilton? —Parecía sorprendida al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó amable. Simon sentía que nunca iba a acostumbrarse al tono casi plano con el que la familia de Baz parecía moverse constantemente. Siempre muy amable e impersonal. De hecho, Simon se esperaba que Daphne se mostrara incómoda, pero ella se mostró indemne, sonriendo suave.

—Olvidé que tu padre tenía una cena de negocios y me necesitaba con él —le explicó—. Le di la noche libre a la niñera. Ahora no puedo encontrar a alguien que cuide a tus hermanos.

—Puedo hacerlo —le aseguró él.

—Oh, no es necesario —replicó—. El señor Snow y tú están aquí para descansar. Ya lo solucionaré.

—Madre, Snow y yo solo íbamos a ver películas esta noche —le comentó—. A él le agradan, estaremos bien —dijo y miró a Simon sobre su hombro, como invitándolo a respaldarlo.

—Le agrado a las gemelas —soltó de sopetón, antes de darse cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba. El ceño fruncido de Baz le confirmó su sensación.

— _Yo_ puedo cuidarlos —dijo firme, mirando a su madrastra. Simon hizo un mohín hacía él, sintiéndose algo ofendido por la insinuación de que él no podía cuidar de los niños.

Daphne dudó. Y Simon casi estaba seguro de que ella no aceptaría. Después de todo, él representó todo lo que la familia de Baz odiaba, hasta hacía muy poco.

* * *

—Pueden pedir pizza. Ya sabes que el bebé tiene solución en la nevera —decía la madrastra de Baz, mientras su esposo ponía el abrigo sobre sus hombros—. A las nueve, las niñas en la cama. El bebé puede dormir antes, solo revisa su pañal antes de acostarlo —continuaba enumerando rápido, con Baz asintiendo aburrido ante cada indicación. Simon seguía sorprendido de que ellos aceptaran que El Heredero del Mago cuidara de sus hijos.

—Madre, los he cuidado antes —le recordó, haciendo que a mujer se detuviera. Lo observó un segundo, antes de reírse suave.

—Lo sé —le dijo acariciando su mejilla—. Siempre lo haces bien. —Luego lo abrazó—. Llama si necesitas algo —susurró.

Simon ya no estaba mirando. A veces, la familia de Baz era mucho en contraste con _su nada_ de toda la vida.

Al fin, luego de más indicaciones y la despedida de todos, los padres de Baz se marcharon y un silencio muy largo embargó el lugar. Eso era un poco aterrador porque esa casa seguía embrujada, por dios (y mira que blasfemar como Normal seguía siendo raro en Simon).

El silencio perduró algunos minutos y era tan incómodo que Simon no sabía cómo cortar el pesado ambiente que se había generado.

—El ojo del huracán —masculló Baz, levantando una ceja hacía él, cuando su labio se torcía en una sonrisa maliciosa. El rubio no comprendió que eso era una advertencia, cuando Mordelia corrió chillando, en algo que intentaba ser un grito de guerra, antes de brincar sobre su hermano mayor.

Las risas y chillidos llenaron el aire de un momento a otro. Baz se dejó caer al suelo, cuando era recibidor de un ataque de cosquillas. Se rió, retorciéndose con cuidado para no golpear a Mordelia, antes de girarse para contratacar, dejándola de espaldas al suelo. La niña reía con fuerza, pataleando para liberarse.

—¡Basil, no! —chillaba—. ¡Le diré a mamá! —Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, cuando las gemelas corrieron para colgarse de los hombros de Baz, obligándolo a dejarse caer en la alfombra, para asegurarse de que ninguna de las niñas se lastimara. Mientras, el bebé reía en una carcajada infantil, mientras aplaudía. Solo un minuto después, Baz se encontraba tumbado de espaldas con las tres niñas sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! —gritaba el vampiro entre risas— ¡Me rindo!

Simon nunca creyó que podría ver a Baz iniciando una guerra de cosquillas… y mucho menos fingiendo perderla.

* * *

Luego de la cena de pizza y la película infantil, las niñas ya estaban en la cama. Así que solo quedaba darle al bebé su biberón y podrían tumbarse en el sofá para meterse mano (no era explícitamente ese el plan, pero Simon se esperaba llegar a eso).

El rubio intentó encargarse, pero solo logró que el bebé estallara en llanto y las gemelas se levantaran de sus camas, para ver qué ocurría. Por lo que Baz debió calmar al pequeño, darle el biberón, antes de al fin hacerlo dormir, y volver a meter en la cama a las gemelas (viéndose obligado a permitirles dormir en la misma cama, porque se rehusaban a hacerlo separadas, luego del susto)

—No sabía que eras bueno con los niños —comentó Simon, casi sin darse cuenta. La sonrisa boba que tenía en los labios solo confundió más a Baz, quien levantó las cejas con una expresión que parecía cuestionar la inteligencia de su novio.

—Tengo hermanos pequeños ¿Cómo pensaste que sería con los niños?

—No lo sé —aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros— ¿Un adolescente que los ignora?

Baz se burló. Simon era mucho más inocente que sus hermanos y eso que eran solo unos niños pequeños. Iba a replicar una broma, allí en ese cómodo sofá que dejaba que el ambiente pareciera acogedor gracias al murmullo suave de la tv y los dedos entrelazados de su fría mano en la cálida de Snow, con sus hombros tocándose, pero algo corrompió todo ello.

—¿Baz? —lo llamó Simon, preocupado por el cambio en el semblante de su novio. De repente, su buen humor cayó y su nariz se arrugaba de tal manera que lo hacía lucir como si oliera algo.

—Busca a mis hermanos —susurró extremadamente bajo, con los labios pegados a la oreja de su novio, cuando sacaba la varita de su bolcillo. El apretón firme que dio a la mano del rubio, fue suficiente señal de que hablaba en serio.

Simon obedeció, asustado y sin entender. Caminó hacía las escaleras, seguido de cerca por Baz y justo cuando Snow comenzó a subir, la puerta torneada de la entrada fue derribada violentamente, haciendo volar astillas por los aires.

—¡Baz! —gritó Simon, en un reflejo aterrado. No llegó a entender, hasta que vio a su novio arrojando fuego azul hacia las pálidas figuras que intentaban entrar.

—¡Obedece, Snow! —le ordenó, sacándolo del ligero trance, viéndose obligado a comenzar a correr escaleras arriba. Debían salir de allí. Los niños estaban arriba y ya se oía el alboroto de ellos, debido al susto de los ruidos fuertes. Simon sabía que lo único que podía hacer para ayudar era sacar a esos niños, porque no poseía de ninguna magia para defenderse.

Llegó al cuarto del bebé que chillaba, mientras le gritaba a las niñas que lo siguieran. Mordelia permanecía de pie en el umbral de la puerta, pereciendo aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas del marco.

—¡Ahora! —vociferó a riesgo de que eso espantara más a la niña— ¡Toma a las gemelas, debemos salir de aquí! —dijo, a pesar de ver la palidez de la pequeña que comenzaba a llorar, cuando era empujada desde atrás por Simon, junto a las gemelas. El rubio hubiera deseado tener suficientes brazos para llevar a todos a través del pasillo de las escaleras—. Vamos, vamos —casi suplicaba, cuando siguieron, cada vez más espantados por el humo y el calor. Los ruidos de gritos, gruñidos y golpes eran escalofriantes, subiendo a cada paso que daban.

El corazón de Simon dolió cuando entendió. Había tanto fuego. _Y Baz era inflamable._

La bilis le subió por la garganta, llegando al último escalón, siendo recibidos por una figura pálida. Todos, incluido él mismo, chillaron ante el ataque. Pero su intento fue cuartado por otra figura igual de pálida, que embistió para sacar de la trayectoria al vampiro. La fuerza fue suficiente para alejarlo y poder disparar fuego azul desde la varita.

—¡Salgan por atrás! —les ordenó Baz. Temible, como Simon nunca lo había visto. Incluso más feroz que en el enfrentamiento con el Mago— ¡Ahora! —gritó, sacándolos de su trance—. Los sigo en un momento —les aseguró, disparando más fuego, haciendo que las criaturas gritaran antes de caer en un silencio mortal.

Simon obedeció, aún preocupado por todo el fuego que Baz estaba desatando en la casa, pero enfocado en sacar a los niños de allí. Los empujó para salir por la puerta de atrás, hasta un lugar alejado de la casa, llegando hasta el bosque. Los pequeños lloraban y pedían por sus padres.

—¿Basil estará bien? —preguntó Mordelia, en un sollozo apenas inteligible.

Por dios que Simon no conocía la respuesta.

* * *

El fuego bailaba alrededor. Caliente, peligroso y protector. El fuego acababa con cada vestigio de maldad. Acababa de hacerlo frente a sus ojos: las cenizas amontonadas, como recordatorios vagos de lo que fue. Consumió las criaturas oscuras.

Sería tan fácil acabar con él mismo en ese momento.

"Tan fácil" —pensó, aún de rodillas. Inmóvil.

Su madre hubiera deseado esto. Lo sabía hacía mucho… ¿Por qué seguía evitándolo?

No quería morir, pero… él ya estaba muerto de cualquier forma. Más ahora, luego de que intentaran llevarse a sus hermanos por su culpa. Porque habían convertido a uno ¿Por qué no convertir a otro Grimm? Sería épico. Sería una gran victoria para los vampiros.

Baz pensó que se merecía acabar allí más que nunca.

—No lo haces —susurró junto a su oído, cuando dos brazos rodearon su cintura—. No aquí. No ahora —dijo Simon. Solo Simon podría ser tan idiota como para entrar a un edificio en llamas, para abrazar por la espalda a un vampiro—. No es mi momento —le recordó—. Y sabes que no me voy sin ti.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me importa? —cuestionó con la voz más neutra que pudo. Nada neutra. Solo rota. Exhausto— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que siempre funcionará este numerito? —lo punzó. No era verdad, él lo sabía, pero siempre podía convencer a Simon del ser oscuro que era. Si sus palabras herían lo suficiente, cabía la posibilidad de alejar a Simon. Que se diera cuenta del monstruo que era.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que espero que siempre funcione? —preguntó por su lado, con los labios en su oreja—. Eres todo lo que tengo. Si te vas, me voy contigo.

Baz sintió sus ojos escocer; demasiado cansado para reír, solo sonrió desganado.

—Tus hermanos están afuera —le recordó—. Te necesitan. No pude hacer que paren de llorar.

—Vamos —suspiró rendido, ante la idea de sus hermanos, sólos en el bosque luego de todo ese caos. Ese no sería su momento. No ahora.

Simon prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera, para sentarlo con la espalda recargada en un árbol alejado. Mordelia había logrado dejar de chillar y las gemelas sollozaban bajo, apretujadas juntas, como si esa fuera su mejor estrategia para enfrentar lo que sea que viniese.

Baz acarició sus cabezas, preguntando si estaban bien, asegurando que él lo estaba, prometiendo que sus padres llegarían.

Simon seguía en un patético intento por consolar al bebé con el que, al parecer, nunca podría llevarse bien. Hasta que Baz le pidió que se lo entregara. Lo arrulló débilmente contra su pecho, palmeando su espalda para apaciguarlo.

—Está bien, pequeño. Tú vas a estar bien —le prometía Baz. Suave como una caricia. No haciendo comentario alguno, cuando sus hermanas comenzaron a agazaparse a su lado.

El bebé, al final, dejó de chillar. Y Baz continuaba:

—Está bien, pequeño. Tú vas a estar bien —casi canturreado. Ya no solo al bebé, sino a cada uno de los niños alrededor.

Simon nunca imaginó que Baz fuera bueno con los niños.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Ya saben que cualquier crítica, comentario o tomatazo es respondido, si lo dejan en la cajita de comentarios. Si hay comentarios, hay más historias. Tomenlo como una inversión (?_

 _Gracias por estar ahí. Be free, be happy._


End file.
